


First Day of Summer

by Lauand



Category: Inception (2010)
Genre: Iceland, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-21
Updated: 2016-04-21
Packaged: 2018-06-03 14:47:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6614767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lauand/pseuds/Lauand
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because it's customary to talk about the weather in the lift.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Day of Summer

“So, lovely weather, mm?” Arthur comments as soon as the lift starts the ride up.

Eames actually makes the effort to glare at Arthur with the kind of hatred people usually don't assume he's capable of.

“In fact,” Arthur explains, “today is the 'First Day of Summer', as they call it.”

Arthur doesn't actually make the effort to look at Eames while he's displaying the kind of humor people usually don't assume he's capable of.

That doesn't mean Arthur misses the glare. Because that was the kind of fulminating glare you felt in your guts without it going through your eyes first. Or if it wasn't before, it definitely is now.

“What the fuck is wrong with this fucking country,” Eames states instead of asking. “Not only is it April 23th, which is not even the middle of spring in any civilized part of the world, but also, in the five minutes walk to the hotel-- and I insist, _five minutes_ walk-- we have had sun, overcast, rain, snow, sun again, snow again and fucking, goddamned, sodding, bloody, shitty _hail_. And I didn't mention the wind because it was more or less a constant, except for the second time it snowed (the first time I should have actually called it a blizzard, but I wanted to keep the structure of metereological phenomena within some kind of order), when it (the wind, I mean) went to have a drink for a couple seconds just to make a stellar comeback to help the hail to hit my fucking face, no matter how low I hung my head or which way I turned it.”

Arthur doesn't take his eyes from the little screen with the floor number, and makes a valiant effort to keep a straight face.

“There's a reason I moved out of England, I'll have you know,” Eames rants on after a small pause to breathe. “Well, actually there were many, but the point is that I don't need to take this shit from any fucking nation with less population in its whole territory than Manchester has. 'Manchester' as in the city, not the county.”

They're nearly there, Arthur observes. Eames can speak very fast when he wants, but even the tallest hotel in Reykjavík is only fourteen storeys high.

“I just hope your suit is Guanashina and it cost you an arm and a leg; that the tailor who made it is dead, taking his trade secrets to the grave, God bless his soul; that it's actually your favourite; and that it's ruined beyond all hope,” spits Eames just when the elevator dings to indicate they have arrived. “This is the last fucking time I'm taking a job with you.”

It's right when the doors open that Arthur turns to look at him. Even though he's drenched and his hairstyle is ruined, Arthur smirks. Eames has to bite his own tongue to withstand how fucking attractive, how fucking beautiful Arthut looks right now. Like this, exactly like this.

“No,” Arthur says with the secret smile of someone who is sure of what he knows, “it is not.”

Then he starts walking. It's only when he hears Eames keeping the doors from closing through brute force instead of using the button for it that he turns to look. Eames is also drenched, arm outstreched forcing the elevator open, head low but eyes fixed on him, as if he can hardly believe the whole thing.

Arthur can't help it: he laughs.

 

**Author's Note:**

> This is strictly based on true events. There's this festivity in Iceland called "First Day of Summer" to celebrate the end of Winter. It's the first Thursday after April 18th. Last year it was the 23th and it sucked. Big time. So I wrote this ficlet when theskywasblue prompted me with the word "Summer" because, being Spanish, the Icelandic concept of Summer blows my mind.
> 
> Thank you very much to avierra, who is amazing and my beta, for her help. If there's still anything confusing or incorrect about this story, it's definitely my fault.


End file.
